Mi Soledad
by AliceSk
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si lo prohibido es prohibido? Es decir, ¿Que pasa si un ángel esta destinado a estar con un demonio? ¿Podrán estar juntos? ¿Llegarán a combatir con los enemigos? ¿Dejarán las reglas por su Amor? ¿Será cierto lo prohibido?..
1. Prológo

**Sangre**

Ese color carmesí que siempre ha estado presente en mi vida. Es algo particular para mi, ya que es como una marca para todo la eternidad. ¿Como se siente estar bañada de ese colo puro? se sentiría genial. Por eso me debo controlarme, a veces pierdo el control sin darme cuenta. Pero cuando no lo hago, reaparece el color carmesí convirtiendo mis ojos en los de un monstruo.

 **Dolor**

Esa es la definición de mi vida cotidiana. Y era todo lo que podía pensar en esos momentos. A veces me río como loca, es mas lo soy. Diciéndome; ¿Que hago aquí? , ¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo llege a estar aquí ? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué a mí? .

Tantas preguntas que rondaba mi cabeza y ninguna era respondida. Pero me valía una mierda, ya decía yo que nadies me va a salvar de esto. Toda la esperanza que tuve una ves, se fue a la mismísima mierda. Después de todo quien me va recordar.

 **Odio**

Sonaba tan bien. Eso describe mis sentimientos en estos momentos. Odio y puro odio, hasta ahora. No soy nada. No amo. No sufro. No tengo compasión. Nada. El odio completa todo lo que es mi vida.

 _ **Soledad**_

Hasta ahora, no conozco a nadies que entienda mi soledad. Todo se esconde de ellos, pero para mi es mas que suficiente decir que es el dolor que sufren cuando te enteras algo muy horrible.

 **Lastima**

Eso es lo que siento cuando veo una familia feliz. Pobrez, no saben que en poco días su felicidad será revatada de sus manos. Hay que estúpidas son la gente, pero que se puede esperar de esos ignorantes.

Hagas lo que hagas. No Podras salvar a tus seres queridos. Estamos en el siglo XXI. Por dios, aquí tu opinión no vale nada, menos tu vida.

 ** _Oscuridad_**

Amo la escuridad es como tu fiel amigo, mejor que eso. ¿Que haría sin el?... ¡Diablos! No encontraba las palabras perfecta para decir. Era como tu propio aire. Si eso es.

Bueno, te estarás preguntando. ¿Quien soy yo? Pero como soy tan mala, no te voy a decir nada.

Pero lo que si te voy decir. Es el sufrimiento, el odio, el dolor, la soledad, la ira, la tristeza. Todo eso que yo he pasado para llegar a esto.

 **Sangre**

 **Dolor**

 **Odio**

 **Soledad**

 **Lástima**

 **Irá**

 **Etc.**

Te contare con detalles los que es en verdad en esta vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

"El comienzo de todo"

.

.

.

.

Pov. Sasuke

Bueno aquí vamos. Cierro la puerta de mi casa. El día recien empezaba, por lo visto la gente recién se preparaba para sus obligaciones o deberes. Senti una Briza en mi rostro, eso me hacia sentir unico. Era como olvidar de mis problemas o de quien soy. Siempre me a gustado caminar y sentir el aire fresco que viene por parte de la naturaleza. Y lo mas hermoso es; cuando los cerezos estan en su temporada, eso me recordaba mucho a mi madre cuando veniamos en su tiempos libres.

A veces tengo una ciertas duras y preguntas que me rodean en mi cabeza, la cuales ninguna tiene repuesta. Pero hay una pregunta, que hasta ahora lo tengo en mi vida cotidiana.

¿Por qué esto a mí?

La verdad que hasta ahora no le entiendo, ni llegare a entender. Pero no me importaba. Todo mi vida me dedicado a mi obligación, y en cumplir mi objetivo, sin la necesidad del ¿por qué?.

Por fin había llegado al instituto. 7:30 a.m. No me gustaba la impuntualidad. Normalmente soy de llegar temprano, ya que me daba el tiempo suficiente para repasar los temas o estudiar para un examen.

Entró al salón casi vacío aún, y me dirijo a los últimos asiento, que es a lado de la ventana, que me permitía ver el pequeño parque que se encontraba al frente. Mi mirada se detuvo en el árbol de cerezo. Hermoso. Siempre me a gustado verlo detalladamente. Desde niño, mi madre me contaba historia de los cerezos.

Decidi, cerrar los ojos y descansa un momento antes que comienzan las clases.

Sin embargo, sintió una presencia muy conocida para el, no necesita ser un genio para saber quien es. Su color de cabello lo delataba. Pero prefirió ignoralo.

—oye teme...

Que no le dejan descansar un rato. Maldito Naruto.

—Hey! Teme. No te hagas el dormido. Se que estás despierto...— El rubio hablaba con esa voz chillona, que tanto lo irritaba. Suspiro, por su bien decidió hacerle caso.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?— mi voz dejaba ver lo molesto y lo fastidiado que estaba.

—¡Qué grosero!— lo grito ofendido— yo vengo aqui a saludarte como buen amigo que soy, y tu mal amigo me responde eso- lo que le faltaba. Hacer un escándalo —pero que puedo hacer. Tu no cambiarás para nada.

—Como sea...—esto de hablar con el rubio le estaba hartado.

—Sasuke— al escuchar su nombre. Volteo a ver rubio que tenia una expresión serena. Se sorprendió verlo así, pero lo disimulo. Ver asi al rubio, era raro, ya que siempre se caracterizaba por ser

hiperactivo todo los días.

Sasuke también lo mira igual.

—Ayer que venía del cole. Recibe una llamada de kakashi-sensei— hablo con seriedad— Diciendo que es urgente que hablemos con el. Quiere que vallamos a su casa...—al terminar de hablar. El rubio puso su mano en su barbilla, en modo de analizar.

La verdad que me parecia sospechoso que nos citen despues de clases. Normalmente nos decia lo que teniamos que hacer en nuestro tiempo libre. Pero ¿Qué vallamos a su casa? Era raro.

—Solo te dijo eso...?— le pregunte después de un corto silencio. Tenia unas ciertas dudas sobre que queria decirnos.

—Bueno, me dijo alg... — . Los alumnos entraron y se ubicaron en los asientos disponibles.

Le di una mirada a naruto, lo cual el asiente con la cabeza entediendo lo que quize decir.

El profesor Asuma entro con unos "buenos dias" y comenzó con sus clases. Las clases se concluyeron, llegando a la hora de receso. Espere que todos se vallan del salón para ser el último.

Al salir, Naruto me esperaba, asi que nos dirigimos a la azotea para tener mas privacidad.

—Habla— fue lo primero que dije al entrar a la zotea.

—Bueno ayer que venia del colegio. Tuve una llamada por parte de kakashi-sensei diciendo: que es urgente que hoy vayamos a su casa— Naruto hizo una pausa para formar mas misterio, pero cuando vio que Sasuke no diría nada, decidió continuar— Solo me dijo que tu hermano iba estar presente, al igual que mi hermana.

—¿Cres que tenga que ver lo que paso el otro día?—sospechaba que es la unica posibilidad que quieren hablar con ellos a menos que...

—Tal vez. Pero no es mi culpa que el maldito demonio, interrumpiera cuando estoy comiendo mi ramen— dijo de lo mas indigando.

—Claro que es tu culpa dobe. Si no fuera por tu hermana, ese lugar estaria en la ruina—

—Te recuerdo que tu también estaba ahi— Naruto desmostraba lo desafiante que se ponia, no se iba dejar perder fácilmente—A parte, tu utilizaste tu chidori, la cual te lo habian prohibido utilizar en esos lugares— punto para naruto y lo sabe, no por nada, desmotraba su sonrisa de triunfo.

—Pero al menos, supe manejarlo correctamente bien, sin dañar el lugar. A cambio tu, dejaste medio parque destruido— tenia que ganar al rubio, sino quedaría mal— ¿Es enserio Dobe, solo por un estupido ramen?

—¡Teme!..— Naruto estaba por lanzarse hacia mí, pero en eso tocan la capana, dando inicio a las otras clases.

—Vamos, antes que sospechen que me junto con un dobe— dije mientras me daba media vuelta y con una sonrisa burlona

—¡ Teme!

Fin Pov. Sasuke

.

.

.

.

La ciudad de New York. Se alumbraba preparándose para la noche que viene. Todas las gente caminaban por aqui o por alla. saliendo de sus trabajo. Familia saliendo de paseo. Parejas que sonreía. En lugar se mantenía de lo más tranquilo.

La luna alumbraba el lugar. Específicamente en el parque. Una pareja feliz caminaba, mientras conversando de sus cosas de cada uno. Cerca de ellos apareció un portal negro, donde salieron cinco sombras. Uno de ellos se saca la capucha dejando en descubierto su rostro que eran facciones masculino. Su cabello corto de color gris y sus ojos negros.

Hizo una seña con sus manos a los demonios y ellos entendiendo. A una velocidad sorprendente se dirigieron hacia la pareja.

—Tsk...—legos se escuchó la voz de hombre intenso y con toque de un abrir de cerrar de ojos, estaba en frente del demonios con su espada alzará lista para eliminar el enemigo.

—Tan apresurado como siempre— la voz de una chica sonó con un toque de burla, apareciendo detrás del demonio que con su mano formó una esfera negra apuntando la cabeza del demonio matándolo en segundos.

—Seiki esa era mi presa—le clama con reproche el joven que fulminada con la mirada.

—ya no exageres, allá hay más... —señalando a los demonios que venían hacia ellos.

—Ni se te ocurre intervenir Seiki— lo dijo fríamente, haciendo que le saque una sonrisa de burla a Seiki.

—Cómo quieras...—sacude su mano, en restándole importancia. Ambos se mandaba rayitos con la mirada.

El hombre de cabellos gris tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca por la pequeña discusión de ellos. En eso, los demonios que se acercaban fueron aniquilados sin piedad. La sangre se desparrama por todo el piso y los cuerpo tirados comenzaron en vaporizar, quedando en cenizas.

Los ojos negros miraban con molestia a los ojos jades que le mantenía la mirada. Ambos no dejan de mirarse, como queriendo matarse con la mirada.

—valla, pero miren quien tenemos aquí—

—Sakura, yo quería matar a los últimos demonios—Takeshi se acercaba con Seiki que estaba con fastidio, pues ella también quería divertirse y que mejor manera en matarlo, pero alguien se adelantó. Mientras que el otro también pensaban lo mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunto fríamente, ignorando los reclamos de sus compañeros, que lo fulminada con la mirada por la ignorancia.

—Al grano como siempre...pero sabes a que vine— su sonrisa macabra se marcaba más.

—Pierdes tu tiempo... ya sabes mi respuesta—hablo con voz firme y con seriedad. Mientras que los dos se encontraba con tranquilidad.

—Hmp- se da la vuelta, dirigiéndose al portal—sabía lo que iba a decir, así que no me sorprende...—se detuvo cerca del portal, más no volteo para verlos— Pero se quien te puede convencer y que mejor que ella— y con eso se adentro al agujero negro donde se cerró en un remolino de fuego

El lugar se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos. Sus miradas se dirigieron hacia la pareja que seguían caminando mientra charlaban.

—Al parecer ni enterados lo que paso a su alrededor—Seiki rompió el silencio que estaba la ambiente.

—Para mi que, el chico hablaba de cosas pervertidas. Tsk mujeres. No sabes que lo quiere para abrir las piernas...

—Deja de hablar estupideces. Baka

—Pero es la verdad. Que cosa quieres que haga.

—Pervertido. Ya sabía yo que tu haces lo mismo con las mujeres.

—No seas exagerada Seiki. Estoy seguro que haces lo mismo con el chico de la cafetería—lo dijo con burla y a la vez con lástima. Tan sólo recordar cómo ellos dos se sonrojada por verse, le daba náusea. Y Seiki se ponía roja por el comentario que hizo— Pobre chico. Estar contigo es como estar con un hombre.

—Oye. Tampoco no te pases. Deberías de estar agradecido, no todos consigue hablarme.

—Más bien, TU deberías estar agradecía. Las chicas te quieren matar por hablarme, pero como yo soy tan generoso les dijo que no lo hagan.

—Si claro. Idiota

—Estúpida

—Baboso

—Pe...

—Takeshi, Seiki—la voz suave y fría, hizo que ambos detenga su discusión para mirarla.

—Si..i..?- Un escalofrío paso por su cuerpo, tenían un mal presentimiento.

— Váyanse adelantando. Tengo que hacer algo—y con eso. Se fue alegando del lugar. Dejando ambos con un signo de interrogación.

—Oye ¿A DONDE VAS SAK...— Seiki no termino de hablar por que sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Déjala tal vez se olvido de algo...—eso lo primero que pensó, así que no tiene que preocuparse por Sakura. La conoce y sabe lo fuerte que es para defenderse.

—Takeshi ¿Crees que allá ido a...

—No lo creo. Es muy tarde para que ande a estas hora por allá. Tal vez se olvido algo o yo que se— lo dijo con seriedad mirando por el camino que se fue.

—Puede ser. Mejor hay que irnos— el otro asiente, para que ambos desaparece del lugar.

.

.

.

.

La noche habia llegado en la ciudad de Tokyo. Dos personas iban caminando mientras hablaban, mas bien discutían.

—Esto es injusto, no puedo creer que la vieja–Tsunade. No ponga en la cafeteria ramen con poll...— y ahi estaba naruto, hablando sobre su queridísimo ramen. Otra vez.

—Te puedes callar dobe, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde— asi es, el rubio tubo la grandiosa idea de cambiar el menu del colegio por ramen de distintos sabores ¡Sabores!.

Obviamente que la directora lo castigo. Y estuvo bien, eso le pasa por idiota. Pero vamos, yo no tenia nada que ver en eso y me tuvieron que castigar, solo por que soy su mejor amigo.

—Es que es la verdad Teme. Sino podia por las buenas, tenia que hacerlo por la malas... — mientras hablaba, senti una energia cerca de nosotros desde que salimos del colegio. Asi que pare de golpe, esa energía se me hacia familiar.

—Asi que, compre cajas de ramen instantánea de distintos sabores— busque con la mirada por donde venia. Pero nada—Aunque debi comprar mas...

—Naruto callate...

—Oye no me calles teme.

—Naruto presientes eso... — la energía se acercaba cada vez más.

—hmp si—Naruto se puso serio , hasta que por fin—

¿Quién esta ahi?

.

.

.

.

Continuada...

Holaa a todos ustedes que leen esta historia (creada por mi).

Soy nueva en esto, asi que espero que tenga paciencia con los capitulos nuevos, ya que tal vez tarde un poquito (se nota el sarcasmos..jejejej).

Espero sus comentarios.

RECUERDEN ESTO.

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON DEL MAESTRO MASACHI KISHIMOTO. Y LA HISTORIA ES CREADA SOLAMENTE POR MI.

#Sasusaku-Sk


End file.
